Detox
by all-things-random
Summary: Hal is having a hard time with his detox, but its just as hard for Tom and especially Alex. So they try their hardest to help, but will it bring out hidden feelings? Rated M :) x
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow being human fans. I noticed that there is a complete lack of M rated Hal and Alex stories, like, there isn't any ... So i have took it upon myself to write one, and Mabey encourage others to do so too. I hope you enjoy. X

Chapter 1

"let's start tomorrow, i need to defrost the freezer" Hal said as tom tightened his straps

"we've started already mate" tom replied

"untie me you FUCKING HOUND!" Hal shouted and tom stared at him "or i will tear your throat out!" He threatened

"ooh, language" Alex said and took a seat at the bar so she could watch with amusement

"untie me BITCH! DO IT! NOW!"

"hal, don't speak like that to Alex" tom cut in

"make me!"

"easy tiger" Alex said with a frown. And that was how the days passed, Hal screaming and shouting, day and night, for a whole week. Until one day.

"you're a bitch! I bet you'll miss the days when you could whore yourself a-" Hal was in thre middle of one of his rants, Alex ignoring him, until he suddenly cut himself off.

"Hal?" Alex asked and looked up to see his face scrunched in concentration and pain "Hal!" Alex exclaimed and rent-a-ghosted over to him from the kitchen door "Hal, what's wrong?" Alex was frantic

"Alex ... I'm fighting him off ... surprise me ... Surprise him ... Do something he wouldn't expect ... Distract him" Hal breathed

"distract him? What should i do? Take my clothes off?!" Alex exclaimed in frustration

"anything!" Hal shouted. Alex panicked and grabbed his face and kissed him. She saw Hals eyes open wide and stare at her before his eyes fluttered closed and she felt his lips move against hers. She slowly pulled away, shocked at what she did.

"Hal?" She asked and looked at the expression on his face, his eyes still closed and his lips parted, his cheeks a Rosy red colour. His eyes opened and Alex waited for the shouting and screaming

"am i back?" Hal asked, a frown on his face

"Hal!" Alex exclaimed and hugged him around the neck

"ah, alex ... What are you doing?" Hal was still confused

"I'm being happy, Dickhead" Alex said and pulled away. Hal studied her face for a while before he rested on her eyes, then his eyes widened. The door was suddenly opened as tom arrived home from work

"Tom! Look its-" Alex started, but Hal cut her off

"did you kiss me?" Hal asked and Alex turned back to him

"you kissed him?" Tom said, beaming

"you did. You kissed me" Hal said and licked his lips to test his theory

"ha! You kissed him! And welcome back Hal mate" tom said and walked over to him and slapped him on the back

"ok! You asked me to do something to surprise and distract the other guy!" Alex defended

"ah yes ... And you asked if you should take your clothes off" Hal tried to hide a smirk

"its called sarcasm Hal. You use it enough to know what it is" Alex huffed and rent-a-ghosted out of the room.

"ok, so i think i missed a lot" tom said, confusion wrote all over his still beaming face.

Ok, chapter one for you :) oh btw, i know in this story things will happen that technically shouldn't, but meh

Amy-Marie x


	2. Chapter 2

Before i start, i would like to thank:

RunningInThePouringRain

BonnieWitch

Funsoup and

Yasmina9

For their reviews. Really made my dull day at college much better. Thank you x

This chapter is considerably longer. Enjoy x

Chapter 2

"come on Hal mate. You have to eat something" tom sighed

"fuck off you mutt!" The shouty, sweary Hal was back and tom was having a hard time feeding him as usual

"I'll get Alex to kiss you again" tom threatened, still not over that little piece of information.

"do it. I really wouldn't mind. The things I'd to to that bitch if i had the use of my fucking hands! Untie me!" Hal shouted

"gosh! I can hear him all the way from the attic" Alex's voice said as she appeared on her bar stool

"Alex, he won't eat" tom sighed

"what do you want me to do about it?" Alex sighed back

"i don't know, shock our Hal back"

"I'm not kissing that ... Not again, he'll expect it now anyway" tom walked up to her

"well, rent-a-ghost in front of him and do it" tom whispered

"don't make me do it tom" Alex begged quietly. Truthfully, she enjoyed the brief moment that he had kissed her back, and that scared her a little. But she sighed

"no tom. I'm going back upstairs" Alex said and left a screaming Hal and tom downstairs as she appeared in Hals room. His room was immaculate. His bed was made, his dominoes were in their box, next to a match box. She recognised it as the one he was fiddling with when they went to the museum. She smiled at the memory. They should do that again and this time she wouldn't get left with a woolly mammoth. She took another step into the room and a floorboard creaked

"she's in my room. ALEX! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Tom, she's in my room DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" She heard Hal shouting and she knew he was back. She decided to mess with him and jumped onto his bed, hearing it make a loud squeak

"GET OFF MY BED ALEX! TOM SHE'S ON MY BED!" Hal shouted again, his voice getting higher with frustration and Alex laughed out loud. And started wriggling around on it, making it squeak considerably. She did that for about 10 minutes, until she got bored and went downstairs. Hal looked at her

"what were you doing on my bed for 10 minutes?" Hal asked

"wouldn't you like to know" Alex winked

"can ghosts even do that?" Tom asked and the both looked at him, surprised that he caught onto their trains of thought

"and that is something neither of you will find out" Alex teased. She saw Hals jaw clench and smirked

"something wrong Hal?" Alex asked, a smile on her face

"did you ...?" He asked and Alex shrugged

"i might have, i might not have. You'll never know" Alex teased and sat down on the sofa, putting the tele on.

"don't ignore me Alex! Nothing can change in my room! If anything, my bed will be messed up! Go and sort it out" Hal commanded

"relax, I've sorted it" Alex laughed

"how? How have you sorted it?"

"it's straight. Although you might want to wash it" Alex smirked to herself

"you fucking masturbated in my bed?!" Hal exploded

"what? Is that what we were talking about! I thought Alex had, like brought a dog into your room or something" tom muttered

"a dog?" Alex asked and started laughing

"you masturbated on my bed!" Hal shouted again

"you ... Did that on his bed?" Tom said, trying not to laugh

"you- why- how- no! Just- i don't- please let me out! I have to clean my bed! Please, just for a minute! Alex! How could you!" Hal ranted. Alex couldn't take it anymore

"ok! Relax! I didn't masturbate on your bed!" Alex laughed

"what?" Hal and tom asked

"i just wriggled around a little to make you think i had"

"genius!" Tom said and high fived Alex.

Alex looked at Hal and saw his face was blank

"Hal?" Alex asked, her laughing fading away as worry took over. He didn't respond and Alex knew she had taken it too far

"Hal?" Tom asked as Alex made her way towards Hal.

Alex reached her hand out and proded Hals hand. He didn't respond. He didn't even look like he was breathing

"tom, i think I've broken him" Alex said "come on Hal. Don't make me hug you again" Alex tried, but he didn't react "I'll kiss you" she threatened "I'll fucking give you a blowjob if you don't die on me" she muttered to herself, but Hal heard and started coughing suddenly, startling Alex and ruining his act. Alex brought him a glass of water with a straw and held it in front if him. He took a drink of it and cleared his throat

"are sudden coughing fits part of the detox?" Tom asked

"ah ... No, it was something Alex said ... Startled me" Hal said and Alex stared at him

"i, erm, didn't actually mean that ... I just thought you were dying ... I was ... Worried is all" Alex stuttered

"what did she say?" Tom asked

"nothing! I said nothing. Tea anyone?" Alex asked and went into the kitchen.

She splashed water on her face, but it went right through her and she sighed, hoping that Hal wouldn't say anything to tom.

"so what did she say" tom asked again

"it was nothing of importance" Hal smirked

"it was obviously something if-" tion started but Hal interrupted

"tom, it's 10 to 9! Shouldn't you be at work?" Hal asked. Tom looked at the clock and made a quick dash for the door, slamming it behind him.

"nice of tom to let me know he was leaving" Alex muttered as she walked back into the room with 2 cups of tea.

"yes, the mutt left about ... 15 minutes ago" Hal said, a smirk on his lips

"ah, your back are you?" Alex sighed and placed the tea on the coffee table

"miss me? You really startled 'the dick that thinks he can control me' with your dirty little mouth"

"nice to know" Alex sighed and picked up a magazine

"he's too scared to take you up on your offer. But i certainly will" Hal said and Alex turned to face him

"oh go fuck yourself" Alex said

"I'd rather Fuck you Alex. Against every wall and in every bed in this house. I'd fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for months" Hal said seductively. And Alex couldn't help but imagine it.

"I'll pass thanks" Alex said

"but you thought about it. I could see it in your eyes. You want me"

"i want the other, good Hal back" Alex sighed

"he's not good! He's got me living inside him. I am the stuff that nightmares are made of"

"well, you certainly don't have to convince me" Alex muttered.

"I'm back" tom said as he walked through the door that night

"oh great. The mutt is home Alex!" Hal exclaimed and Alex appeared in the room

"thank Fuck for that! He has been driving me up the wall" Alex said

"I'd rather do something else to you up against a wall. And the front door. And right on this chair" Hal growled

"I've had to put up with that for ... Wait, that's a new one actually. On the chair. That's different. Anyway, sort him out" Alex shouted and tom looked at her then at Hal who was looking at Alex " what are you looking at?" Alex shouted at Hal

"only the most exquisite creature i have every laid my eyes on"

"oh do shut up"

"whatever you say beautiful" Hal shut up, but still started at her

"I'll try and feed him" tom said and wandered into the kitchen. Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Alex. You really are beautiful" Hal said

"yeah. Thanks, but your evil Hal. I don't like evil Hal" Alex sighed

"I'm not evil Alex. I'm just bad" he smirked

"the difference being?"

"evil is worse" Hal shrugged

"i want the other Hal back" Alex begged

"i want doesn't get little miss needy" tom chose that moment to enter the room "fucking fruit! Again!" Hal exploded

"the other Hal likes fruit" tom defended

"well this Hal doesn't!" Hal shouted

"shut up! I'm sick of this!" Alex shouted sternly, making both boys turn to her "you are an absolute twat! Tom is only trying to bloody keep you alive! And your throwing it back in his face! Can't you just Fuck right off and leave Hal alone! Let him be who he wants to be and go Fuck yourself!" Alex shouted at Hal, who stared blankly at her

"feisty. I like it" Hal smirked

"I'll fucking stake you!" Alex screamed and grabbed the stake she knew was hidden behind the bar

"go on then!" Hal shouted back, but Alex faltered "see your weak! I bet you're brothers are better off without you!" Hal shouted. Alex gasped and dropped the streak to the floor. Tears started to fall down her cheeks

"Hal! How could you say something like that to Alex!" Tom shouted

"it's fine tom" Alex sobbed "you really are evil. I can honestly say, i hope you rot in hell and i hate you" Alex said as calmly as she could

"good! you're a whore and i hope you pass over bloody soon so i don't have to deal with you!" Hal shouted and Alex burst out into sobs again and crumpled to the floor in a fit of tears and sobs

"Alex. Don't cry. He's just trying to get to you" tom tried to comfort her, but her sobs filled the room.

"Alex? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did i- he hurt you?" Hal's voice cut through her sobs and she looked at him, seeing sincerity in his eyes, she stood up quickly and ran to embrace him in a hug

"don't leave" Alex whispered and buried her hands in his shirt as she curled up on his lap. She could feel Hal stiffen at the contact, but she didn't care. he was back and she would spend every minute with good Hal.

Ok ... That got a little out of hand there, but tell me what you think :)

Amy Marie x


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my God!

**Spoiler** **alert**!

They kissed in the newest episode, anyone watch it. I died and i am scared to admit, but i cried at the end. Why must this be the last series! I will cry! Anyway. On with the story.

Chapter 3

Tom was sitting on his bed on a Thursday night, not finding sleep easily. So he decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water.

He crept stealthily down the stairs as not to wake Hal. But what he saw when he got to the bottom of the stairs shocked him. Hal was asleep and Alex was still curled up on his lap, but she was smiling and looked asleep, but he knew she wasn't. He shrugged and went the long way to the kitchen.

He looked out the kitchen window and saw Alex still curled up on Hal, but this time Hal was awake and he was looking down at her, a small smile on his lips.

"looking at me, is very distracting for me. Both of you!" Alex shouted and tom walked through the kitchen door with a sheepish smile on his face

"i couldn't sleep" tom said and held up a glass of water

"it's ok tom. You, however, have Noooo excuse" Alex smirked and lifted her head to look Hal in the eye

"i was thinking" Hal defended

"obviously of something good judging by the lovey dovey smile on your face when i checked on you from the kitchen" tom butt in

"who was it?" Alex teased

"nobody" Hal said, looking at tom like he was the devil himself (see what i did there?). Hal suddenly looked passed Alex and to the corner of the room with a horrified look on his face

"what is it?" Alex asked

"it's the hallucinations" he said in a panicked tone

"look at yourself Hal. You're a mess. And who's that pretty little thing? Don't you look cosy. Listen to her Hal, she's talking to you" the first of many hallucinations said

"Hal? Sweetie, listen to me. Whoever it is. They aren't there, it's just in your mind" Alex tried to reassure

"it's pearl" Hal said, a sad expression on his face

"the ghost you told me about?" Hal nodded and jumped when pearl appeared behind Alex

"why do you think she would go for someone like you? Look at you. Then look at her. Aw, look it's tom. You going to ruin his life as well as Leo's!" Pearl shouted and Hal closed his eyes, tears falling from them

"Hal! What's wrong?" Alex asked

"it's all my fault" Hal whispered

"what is?"

"Leo died because i couldn't look after him!" Hal shouted

"that wasn't your fault" tom disagreed

"listen to tom Hal. He knew them both" Alex caressed his cheek as tom came and sat on the floor next to them.

A few days of the hallucinations passed and Hal said they were happening less often and were almost over.

Tom had just left for work the next Tuesday, when Hal suddenly started shouting

"Alex!" He shouted

"what?" Alex said and popped into the room

"it's you" Hal gasped

"well, you did bellow lord Harry" Alex teased

"no. It's you" Hal said and looked to the corner

"i died. Because of you" she said, as though she was confused. She was dressed like she always is. The way she was on their date, but she was covered in blood and had tubes coming out of a big hole in her neck. Exactly like when he found her dead on that cellar floor.

"no!" He shouted and closed his eyes tight

"I'll always be here Hal. You will never lose the guilt from this. And I'll never love you the way you love me" hallucination Alex said

"i don't-" Hal started

"yes you do you twat" she interrupted. She walked to her usual stool and sat down in it

"i may look like i care. But it's only because it's what i do. If tom were in the same shoes, I'd be there for him, like i am for you. Feel thankful that I'm just a hallucination lord Hal"

"Hal!" Real Alex shouted and Hal turned his head sharply to look at her, but his eyes were straying to the bar

"look at me Hal. Don't listen to ... That me. listen to this me. The me that is helping you" Alex said and grabbed hold of his hands

"feel how you're feeling now Hal? That's called love. You love me and know that I'll never love you back. You're a monster. A fucking monster! I'd rather get with tom, or someone who's friend didn't kill me and someone who didn't drink my blood!" Hallucination Alex screamed at him and he started crying

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm so sorry! Please! Make it stop. Kill me please!" Hal cried

"shhh. It's ok" Alex said and kissed his cheek while hugging his head and stroking his hair

"enjoy it while it lasts Hal" hallucination Alex said and disappeared

"oh thank God" Hal relaxed his head against Alex's shoulder and tried to steady his breathing

"are you ok?" Alex asked and pulled away to look at him

"yes. I think that was the last one. It always starts and ends with someone you love, i mean, someone you hold dear to you" Hal stuttered

"good. I can't bear to see you like that again. It was hell for me Hal" she whispered and hugged him again, pretending not to notice his slip up. But really, her dead heart was doing back flips in her chest.

Meh

Amy Marie x


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe it's actually over. Sorry i haven't updated I've been wallowing in despair ... I still am, but i got myself up to update this :'( x

Chapter 4

Since the end of the hallucinations, evil Hal hadn't made a single appearance.

"morning sleepy head!" Alex exclaimed as soon as Hal awoke at precisely 6am the following Friday

"Morning Alex" Hal yawned, attempting to stretch his back, but the straps stopped him and he sighed

"sleep well?"

"yes. Very well actually" Hal said, being awfully cheerful

"what's gotten you in such a good mood today?" Alex asked and sat on Hals knee, causing Hal to frown at her, which she ignored

"i just slept well" Hal said slowly as Alex leaned towards him. He would normally have pulled his head away if this happened, but he didn't want to. So he let Alex press her lips against his, loving the feel of it. Never had he ever felt so happy and wanted whilst kissing someone.

Alex ran her hands through his hair, scrapping her fingers across his scalp as she pulled him deeper into the kiss, moving her lips in sync with his frantic ones.

"Alex" Hal groaned against her lips and Alex pulled away, a sly smile on her lips as she got up off him and settled herself on her knees, on the floor between his legs. Hal looked down at her, confused as to why she preferred the floor as apposed to his lap. Alex placed both her hands on his thighs and ran her hands up and down them teasingly

"Alex, what are you doing?" Hal asked, his mind reeling

"I'm making you even happier Hal" Alex explained in her very Scottish accent and ran a finger over him through his jeans. Hal jumped so much, that the next thing he knew, he was breathing heavily and looking around the darkened living room.

"it was a dream" Hal said to himself

"what was a dream?" Alex's voice said and Hals eyes flickered quickly to see if she was sat between his legs. No, she was stood behind the bar.

"oh, nothing" Hal said quickly. Too quickly.

"you sure? You jumped quite a lot when you woke up" Alex pressed and walked out from behind the bar

"no, no. It was nothing" Hal was suddenly awear of the slight tightness in his jeans and was desperately begging to any and all Gods, that Alex wouldn't notice, as he could do nothing to try and hide it

"it didn't seem like nothing" Alex walked over to him and started circling him

"well, it was. Absolutely nothing"

"i really don't believe you" Alex said and stopped in front of him. Alex put both hands on his legs and leaned in to take a closer look at his face. Hal held his breath

"who was it?" Alex asked, a smirk on her face

"who was who?" Hal asked

"the person who has you all worked up" asked clarified

"i don't-"

"don't deny it Hal. It's wrote all over your face" Alex stared at him for another minute, waiting for a reply. "if you don't tell me, I'll just assume" Alex warned, still not getting a reply "Annie?" At this Hal burst out laughing

"no. Definitely not" Hal laughed

"tom?"

"are you serious?"

"no then. Pearl?" At this Hal blanched and shook his head vigorously "no. Ok .. Well i don't know many other people to be honest with you. I haven't been here as long as you. So it could really be anyone" Alex shrugged and wandered into the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water and a straw

"thank you Alex" Hal said as she put the straw to his mouth.

Hal managed to get another 2 hours of sleep before tom came barging down the stairs

"mornin'" tom said, seemingly in a rush

"morning tom. Rushing off somewhere?" Hal asked

"yeah, I'm off to open up. The boss is coming for an inspection" tom said and shoved a slice of toast, that Alex made, in his mouth before rushing out the door

"that was brief" Hal commented and proceeded to try and stretch as much as he could in the straps.

"morning sleeping beauty" Alex teased as she walked into the room from the kitchen

"morning" Hal muttered, still feeling awkward after his dream

"what's up with you?" Alex asked

"nothing"

"stop muttering then" Hal tried to look at her, but everytime he tried, an image of her knelt between his legs popped onto his head and he groaned

"seriously Hal. Are you having some kind of argument in your head?" Alex was confused, but she felt it was her job to help him.

"ok, tell me what's wrong" asked said in a German accent

"what are you doing?" Hal asked

"I'm being a shrink! Play along with it" Alex whispered "so, how have you been feeling. Any ... Erm ... Shit!" Alex shouted

"what?"

"i forgot it. I googled things shrinks would say and i have forgot it all" Alex said, frustrated at herself

"it doesn't matter Alex" Hal tired to reassure her

"yes it does. I want to help you. You and tom have helped me get through this whole ghost thing. I want to repay you" asked explained

"but i think we're just about even now Alex"

"no. You drank my blood. You didn't kill me. You're a vampire. It's what you do" Alex sighed and leaned her head on Hals arm

"i want supposed to though" Hal sighed back

"i guess not. But i really do want to help you Hal. In any way that i can" Alex stood up and kissed his head then walked up the stairs.

"that was wired. And must never happen again" Hal said to himself

'oh. Get you. Taking to yourself' a voice in his head said

"shut up" Hal said through clenched teeth

'make me Fuckwit'

"leave me alone"

'Fuck the girl already. It's fairly obvious that it's what you both want. Getty on with it'

"i don't want that!" Hal shouted

'oh. No, of course not. You want it to be meaningful and shit. You want to 'make love' to her. Nothing shows love like sticking your Dick inside her and making her scream. Face it. You want to Fuck her. Good and proper'

"Hal? What's with the shouting. I only just left you" Alex said. Hal looked around and saw her sat on the sofa facing him

"just having a debate with the other guy" Hal explained with a sigh

"tell him to Fuck off and be done with it" Alex said and flicked the tv on.

'listen to her. How can you feel anything but lust for her? I'd Fuck her then walk away. But you, you'd 'make love' to her and stay with her. Why?! She's a whore'

"i've already told you once. Shut up" Hal muttered

'no, you are weak. You let yourself fall for her so I'm going to sit back and watch her shove it back in your face'

"thank you" Hal sighed

"is the big bad vampire gone?" Alex teased

"yes"

"good" Alex jumped up, a bowl of fruit in her hands, "breakfast time" asked sang out of key.

"open up" Alex said and shoved a slice of pineapple in Hals mouth, but faltered when he licked her finger by mistake

"sorry" Hal muttered with pineapple still in his mouth

"it's ok" Alex breathed and took to keeping her fingers away from his mouth as she feed him the rest of his food.


	5. Chapter 5

Just come out of my depression as doctor who is back. I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. I just haven't had time, what with my collage show (which was crap btw) :( but now i have time write and stuff so Yey xx

Chapter 5

"Tom, what are you doing?" Hal asked, watching as tom looked around all the corners then checked the kitchen, before stopping in front of Hal

"Alex told me not to ask or push you or anything, and I'm not, but i just want to know when its safe for us to let you out" Tom whispered. But Hal was distracted by something over his shoulder. Tom turned and sighed

"what did i tell you? You shouldn't push him, he'll be ready when he's ready" alex said, standing right behind tom, her arms folded across her chest.

"but how will we know if we don't have a sign or anything to tell us" tom argued back

"I'm sure his voice hasn't stopped working. He can just tell us"

"what if the other guy takes hold of him and tells us he's ready when he isn't"

"Hals in control. Anyway, were not that stupid as to fall for it ... Right?" she asked, turning her attention to Hal who was sat there, looking bemused

"no, I'm fairly certain that guy isn't going to make any appearances as of late" Hal confirmed, but Alex suddenly looked at him with uncertainty "honestly Alex. He's ... Waiting ... He won't try and come out until he's done waiting"

"waiting for what?" tom asked

"i can't explain it right now" Hal said, not wanting to say anything.

"just make sure your safe before we let you out alright mate?" Tom said and Hal nodded and watched as tom left to go to work.

"what time did you say antiques roadshow was on Hal?" Alex asked, going through the gide in the tv

"half past 4" Hal replied

"no its not" Alex said

"what? Well then, when is it on?" Hal asked, outraged

"i can't find it, at half 4 there's a documentary about penguins on"

"penguins? Why would i want to know about penguins? I'd rather sit and watch nothing" Hal fumed to himself and Alex sighed and turned the TV off, going over to read her magazine on her stool at the bar.

"fancy canceling it for that rubbish. Bloody penguins" Hal mitered to himself for the 5th time

"oh shut up about your bloody tv show already!" Alex shouted, slamming down her magazine on the bar. Hal stared at her before going back to muttering to himself. "seriously, shut up or I'll shut you up myself" Alex threatened and Hal just looked at her, well more like through her. "don't you bloody ignore me! Or god help me I'll go upstairs, walk into your room and walk on the creaky floorboard until it snaps. Then I'll get those matches on your table, and I'll strike them all but one, oh, then i think I'll stack all your dominoes them knock them over in front of you!" Alex exploded, just as tom walked through the door

"is he back again?" Tom asked and walked over to them

"no, Alex decided to threaten me for muttering because they put a penguin documentary on instead of antiques roadshow" Hal explained

"penguins? But antiques roadshow is always in at half 4!" tom exploded

"my point exactly" Hal said, looking smugly and Alex who scowled back

"you can't blame the man Alex. penguins? bloody hell" tom sighed and dropped his stuff off in his room.

"stupid boys" Alex muttered

"now who's muttering" Hal teased

"me, I'm muttering. So shut your face before i actually do all those things i threatened to do" Alex said and went right in Hals face, leaning on the arms of his chair.

"you wouldn't dare" Hal whispered

"try me" Alex whispered back, now close enough to feel Hal's breath on her face. She suddenly forgot what they were arguing over as she saw Hals eyes flicker down to her lips for a split second. She tried to say something to get her train of thought back, but nothing came out.

Hal was on a similar wave length as he had also forgotten what they were arguing about. He watched as she licked her lips and his mind went back to his dream and thought up new images of what she could have done with that tounge ...

Alex was just convincing herself to pull away when she felt 2 hands on her back before they pushed her forward, causing her lips to collide with Hals. Hal groaned, startling Alex. She pulled back and realised that when she was pushed, she somehow managed to straddle Hal and kiss him at the same time.

"fucking hell Alex" Hal groaned and Alex held in a moan.

"tom! What the hell!" Alex shouted, but didn't move off Hal

"sorry Alex, but it needed to happen" tom said and she heard him go into the kitchen. She focused back on Hal and saw him watching her

"are you going to get up?" Hal asked, trying to remove temptation

"oh. Y-yeah" Alex said and started to move but stopped when Hal took a sharp intake of breath.

"what?" Alex asked

"what?" Hal asked back, his voice defensive

"you ... Never mind" Alex sighed and went to get up but stopped as she felt it. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Hal, whose face was tinged red and his eyes were avoiding Alex, who was frozen on his lap, her mind reeling about what she should do.

They sat there for about a minute before Hal got uncomfortable and tried to shift, but froze when Alex squeaked and looked at him suddenly

"don't fucking move!" Alex exclaimed

"well what are we supposed to do?" Hal asked

"the only way to get out of this mess may be to ... Erm ... Make it worse" Alex said

"it can't really get much worse Alex" Hal said and looked down at where they were connected

"if you wouldn't sit so straight in this bloody chair i could just stand up but because you sit right at the back, i can't fucking do that can i?!" Alex shouted, moving her legs which were bent on either side of Hal.

"yes this is my fault!" Hal shouted back. Alex frowned at him for a few seconds before she grabbed his face and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss of pent up aggression, to which Hal responded to as eagerly as he could without the use of his hands. Alex ran one hand down the front of his shirt, glad that it was tight across his abs. And she tangled the other hand in his soft hair.

Hals hands were aching to touch her and they wrestled against their restraints. There was suddenly a snapping sound and Alex felt a hand on the back of her head, but she paid no mind to the fact that Hal had broken one of his restraints.

Hal pulled her closer and bucked his hips up against hers, causing her to gasp against his mouth before she started grinding against him, muffled moans making their way into the air.

There was another snap and Alex felt another hand on one of her hips, before the other joined it and they took control of the movement of her hips, making her go faster.

"Fuck, Alex" Hal muttered against her lips as he guided her.

"Hal" Alex moaned, pulling away from the kiss, her gasps and moans no longer muffled. Hal leaned forward and started peppering kisses all down her neck. That's when Alex got her senses back. She rent-a-ghosted off him, wondering why she didn't do that before.

"huh?" Hal said, also coming to his senses now that Alex was gone. He ran a hand through his hair them froze and looked down art his hands

"tom!" Alex shouted and tom rushed in. Alex pointed at Hal.

"what?!" Tom asked and looked at Hal

"he broke his restraints" Alex said and watched Hal carefully add he looked between the 2 with an awkward expression on his face


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I posted., but i just want you all to know that I am continuing all my stories, i just dont know where to go with them. Amy ideas you guys have would be helpful :-).

I would also like to let you guys know that I have made a facebook page for my fan fiction account, just check my profile :)

Haven't forgotten about you! Loveyouu

Amy-marie xxxx


End file.
